ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
MISSION: I.R.I.S
MISSION: I.R.I.S. (MISI: I.R.I.S.) is the first episode of Agent Ali. Synopsis Ali is a normal 12-year-old schoolboy who struggles in school, is a victim of bullying, and lacks of parental love. His life changes forever when he accidentally wields a spy tech stolen by two evil spies. Plot The story starts with two evil spies, Dos and Trez sneaking into one of M.A.T.A. headquarters. Trez takes control over the security cameras, while Dos disguises herself as a scientist using Agent Jenny's outfit after Dos electrocutes her in the washroom. She bumps into Agent Bakar and he flirts with her. Dos enters a room and using Jenny's identity, she finds a small round device. She is about to steal it when the alarms rings. When Agent Bakar and the M.A.T.A. robots enter the room, they find that Dos has escaped from the air vent and the device is stolen. The next morning, Ali is woken up by the call from his father. He then realizes that he will be late for school. After hurriedly dressed up, he uses his scooter to go to school. Along the way, he accidentally tripped Aunty Faye and she fell into the bushes, avoiding incoming passengers, and hiding from The Duo of Bullies, Shaun and Syed after Ali tried to stop them from bullying an Indian student by taking away his ice cream. Meanwhile, Dos arrives at a Nasi Lemak stall and the hawker placed the stolen device onto a plate and then covered with a box. Before she leaves, she tells him that one of her allies will come to retrieve it and the code is "Tempoyak Udang". As Ali goes down the stairs and onto the passageway, he nearly crashes into a white stray cat and the Nasi Lemak stall. Ali orders a Nasi Lemak and when he mentions the word "Tempoyak Udang" literally, the hawker is shocked and gives him a box of Nasi Lemak free of charge. Ali then rushes to school after hearing the school bell rings, signaling that class has started and he is late. A few seconds later, a man wearing all black comes to the stall and asks for "Tempoyak Udang". That is when the hawker realizes that he has mistaken Ali to be the retriever of the stolen device and he has given him the box containing it. As Ali arrives at class, he signals Viktor to distract Puan Munah. When she is distracted, Ali sneaks into the classroom, but is discovered by Alicia. Puan Munah came to Ali's desk with a cane and scolds him for failing in his Math test. Ali apologizes to her, but she replies that it is no use for apologizing if he still does not change. She tosses Ali's failed Math paper towards him and uses her cane to slice it into half right in front of his face, leaving him in shock. Characters *Ali *Bakar *Comot *Dos *Trez *Uno *General Rama *Jenny *Viktor Ong *Alicia *Puan Munah *The Duo of Bullies - Shaun and Syed *Aunty Faye *Mia Trivia *The mission is related to the stolen device called the I.R.I.S., hence, the episode is entitled "MISSION: IRIS". Gallery Category:Episodes